fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Unstable Elemental Seeds
Unstable Elemental Seeds are bizarre seeds with the ability to grant monsters the elements used by their ancestors. Description Unstable Elemental Seeds are large, ovular seeds with striped patterns, with the various vertical stripes bringing rainbows to mind with their vibrant, psychedelic colouration, and a faint rainbow glow radiates from them. Highly adaptable, they can be seen growing in all sorts of regions, but are rare in nature due to a combination of their slow growth, their colouration and abilities making them a popular collector's item, and their reliance on monsters consuming them to spread making them highly specialized. Traces of each element can be found from within the seeds, and if a monster were to consume one, it would rewrite their DNA and RNA, granting them the abilities their ancestors once possessed. The power they possess can make monsters incredibly strong, and even give them abilities one would not expect from them. However, these seeds are immensely dangerous to humans, Wyverians, and Troverians, sapping their strength and draining their life force instead of granting them new abilities when consumed, so it would be unwise for them to try and gain new abilities from them. These seeds share a symbiotic relationship with the Mul-Wu-Xing Magala, who acts as a carrier for them, spreading them along other regions so they can be consumed by other monsters and reproduce more efficiently in exchange for them providing it with control over the Wu-Xing element. For currently unknown reasons, these seeds are stable when utilized by the monster, and it is believed that the plants stabilize themselves out of awareness that the monster will leave them to rot if they do not assist it. Affected Monsters * Kelbi -> Water = Water causes the horns to leak healing fluids. * Seltas -> Ice = Frosty horn. * Bulldrome -> Earth = Rocky layers form over its tusks. * Great Baggi -> Earth = Sleep projectiles solidify, granting them greater power. * Gypceros -> Earth = Rubbery tail develops a rocky layer and becomes club-like. * Iodrome -> Water = Water makes its skin constantly leak poison. * Tetsucabra -> Thunder = Spits electric globs. * Nibelsnarf -> Thunder = Releases shocks from its gills. * Rathian -> Dragon = Dragon energy-infused barbs. * Rathalos -> Dragon = Toxic claws release Dragon-elemental fluids. * Seltas Queen -> Ice = Releases frigid air from its pores as exhaust. * Gravios -> Water = Sprays water from its pores. * Tigrex -> Dragon = Releases a large vortex of Dragon energy when it roars. * Seregios -> Fire = Heated, fiery scales. * Deviljho -> Thunder = Fangs release powerful shocks. * Rajang -> Fire = Heated, fiery fists. * Teostra -> Blizzard = Releases blizzards from its wings. * Jhen Mohran -> Sound = Intense blasts of sound. WIP. Notes and Trivia * The idea for the Unstable Elemental Seeds was created by BannedLagiacrus, but was adopted by Nin10DillN64. * Monsters who eat Unstable Elemental Seeds sometimes gain the ability to use elements they are weak to, but this is not always the case. * Other users are free to make use of the Unstable Elemental Seeds, but they must give credit while doing so. Category:Idea Category:Item Category:BannedLagiacrus Category:Nin10DillN64